Rain last with you
by Kuro Senju-Uchiha
Summary: Aku berpikir, untuk apa kita bersatu ketika kita berbeda satu sama lainnya. Aku lembut dan kau keras, aku air dan kau api, dan itu tidak bisa bersatu bukan? Mungkin kau berharap untuk menlanjutkan hubungan ini. Namun, sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Takdir... telah membuat kita../ Uzumaki Naruto... aku akan selalu mengenangmu. NaruFem!Kyuubi, Not Yaoi, One-Shoot.


**Disclaimer : not own anything**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, AU, Tipo bertebaran, One-Shot.**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : NaruFem!Kyuubi (NaruTamamo)**

* * *

Standar disclaimer applied

**Rain last with you**

A Kuro Senju-Uchiha creation

* * *

**Bahagia itu sederhana, hanya cukup aku melihatmu ketika senyum.**

**Perbedaan adalah suatu alasan yang kuat mengapa tuhan mempersatukan aku dan kamu menjadi kita.**

**..**

**Kebohongan dalam hubungan percintaan hanya akan membawa kehancuran pada akhirnya.**

Gadis ini mencengkram erat kepalanya. Di tengah hujan, dia masih harus mengalami perdebatan sengit antara hati dan otaknya. Tamamo, begitu gadis ini disapa. Menangis di tengah hujan yang sangat deras memang efektif karena tetesan air matapun takkan terlihat.

Tamamo berjalan di koridor kelas dengan lesu. Bagaimana tidak, fikirannya benar-benar sedang kacau. Apalagi kalau bukan karna cinta. Tepatnya karna Naruto, si pangeran berkuda putih itu. Sebenarnya Naruto hanyalah pria biasa, hanya saja cinta membuat Naruto terlihat tak biasa di mata Tamamo. Mungkin Tamamo melihat menggunakan mata hati. Mungkin.

* * *

**Tidak ada yang harus disesali, masa lalu ya masa lalu, tapi tetap fokuslah ke masa depanmu.**

**Cinta itu seharusnya mengajarkan untuk saling mempercayai, bukan untuk saling mencurigai.**

* * *

Tak ada yang buruk dari mengenal Naruto. Hanya saja Naruto terlalu untuk Tamamo. Terlalu baik, terlalu tampan, terlalu pintar.. Nyaris sempurna. Dulu, Tamamo tidak suka pada Naruto, bahkan Tamamo membencinya. Tapi sekarang? Ia menyukainya. Atau mencintainya. Mungkin.

Sekolah Konoha Gakuen, menjadi tempatnya belajar dan sekaligus mengenal Naruto. Sekolah ini terlalu besar, itu menurutnya. Namun bagi murid-murid di sini, mereka senang karena bisa bersekolah dimana tempatnya yang besar.

"Tamamo, kamu baik-baik saja?" Suara itu. Suara itu sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Tamamo. Dan benar saja, ketika Tamamo melihat siapa orang itu. Ternyata Naruto. Dan juga ada rasa sakit yang muncul ketika dia tidak memanggilnya dengan akhiran 'Chan seperti biasanya.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Tamamo. Sungguh dibalik kata baik-baik saja ada kata tidak dalam keadaan baik yang tersembunyi. Perempuan. Bukankah itu salah satu keahliannya untuk menutupi perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya?

.OoOoOoOoO.

Seperti biasa, Tamamo duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura dulunya adalah gadis yang Naruto sukai. Sakura itu perempuan yang cantik, pintar, dan pandai bergaul, hampir tak ada celah pada dirinya. Tapi itu dulu, sampai Naruto berkata kalau ia menyukai Tamamo. Tamamo mendengus geli ketika otaknya memutar memori antara Dia, Sakura dan Naruto.

…..

Waktu itu, hujan sangat lebat. Tamamo dan Sakura menunggu hujan itu berhenti. Sakura sibuk mengamati hujan yang deras itu, tetapi Tamamo justru menikmatinya. Aroma hujan, Tamamo selalu menyukai itu.

Rintikan hujan mengalun seperti sebuah musik di telinganya. Tamamo menikmati itu sampai dia tahu bahwa Naruto memberikan jaketnya untuk Sakura. Tamamo benar-benar cemburu hingga dia lepas kendali.

**From : Pangeranku**

"Tama-chan maaf.. Aku nggak mau semua berakhir sampai di sini?"

* * *

**Pernah tidak? dalam keadaan sayang sama orang, tiba-tiba dia menjauh, dan bertemu lagi dan itu membuatnya jadi ingin menangis.**

**Sayang.. Bahkan hubungan yang kita jalin selama ini menjadi kandas.**

* * *

Tamamo sempat bingung dengan isi pesan singkat dari Naruto. Kata-katanya sedikit sulit untuk dicerna oleh otaknya. Bahkan butuh waktu yang lama untuk memikirkan kata-kata Naruto. Tetapi akhirnya Tamamo menjawab

"Apa yang berakhir? Nggak ada yang berakhir. Semuanya akan sama seperti dulu. Maaf, tadi aku memang lagi emosi. Jangan berlebihan menanggapinya. Nothing gonna change Naruto, trust me."

* * *

Tiba-tiba Tamamo tersadar dari lamunannya karena guru sudah memasuki kelas. Lagi-lagi matanya kembali menangkap sosok Naruto. Naruto sibuk dengan perempuan itu. Target baru mungkin. Tamamo pura-pura tidak memperdulikannya. Ia harus fokus. Ini demi mimpinya juga kebahagiaannya.

Jam tambahanpun berakhir. Semua anak-anak sibuk mengobrol sana-sini, membicarakan rencana mereka sepulang jam tambahan. Dan dirinya sedang fokus membereskan buku-bukunya. Memastikan bahwa tak ada satupun barangnya yang tertinggal. Tapi tiba-tiba sosok itu mengusiknya, lagi.

"Tamamo yang fokus, benar-benar sosok yang lain ya."

Tamamo mengangkat sudut bibirnya ketika mendengar kata-kata Naruto.  
"Eh? Tamamo tersenyum?"

* * *

**Kangen itu seperti pekat malam yang mendekap sepi; Disaat cinta jauh ditepi namun masih terasa dekat di lubuk hati.**

**Senyumannya, hanya sebuah kekosongan. Andai kata kamu tersenyum penuh akan ketulusan.**

* * *

Setelah mendengarnya, Tamamo segera merubah raut wajahnya. Tamamo menyesali senyumannya tadi. Harusnya ia tidak memberikan senyuman berharganya itu kepada Naruto. Si pemberi harapan palsu.  
"Tamamo, ada yang mau aku bicarakan. Kita keluar sebentar ya"

Tamamo segera keluar bersama Naruto sebelum teman-temannya melihat. Ketika Naruto mengajak Tamamo untuk mengobrol di tempat teduh, ia menolaknya. Tamamo beralasan kalau saat ini hanya hujan. Hujan air, dan lagipula Tamamo suka hujan.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Tamamo dengan ketusnya.

"Kamu kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kamu menjauhiku. Kamu nggak pernah mengirimiku pesan singkat. Bahkan seperti kamu membenciku. Aku salah apa sama kamu?" jawab Naruto yang kembali bertanya.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir"

"Berakhir? Maksudmu? Apa yang berakhir?" Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut kebingungannya ketika Tamamo, nama gadis di hadapannya ini berbicara kepadanya yang sungguh dia tidak mengerti.

"Kita." Jawaban singkat itu, membuat jantung Naruto berdetak dengan kencang. Beberapa menit kemudian Tamamo meralat kata-katanya "Maksudku bukan kita. Tapi aku dan kamu. Bukankah aku dan kamu tidak akan pernah menjadi kita?"

* * *

**Kukira kamu tulus mencintaiku, tapi ternyata kamu menghianatiku.**

**Hati ini sudah sepenuhnya milikmu, tapi kenapa kamu sia-siakan? apakah aku kurang menarik.**

* * *

"Kamu ini bicara apa Tamamo. Siapa yang bilang kalau kamu dan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi kita?" tanyanya.

"Takdir. Takdir memang tak pernah berkata tentang hal itu. Tapi, takdir menunjukkannya."

"Takdir tak pernah menunjukkan itu Tamamo!" jawab Naruto tegas.

"Tak pernah? Bagaimana dengan kebudayaan kita? Bukankah itu cukup menunjukkan kalau kita tidak bisa bersama? Kamu keras sedangkan aku lembut. Kamu api sedangkan aku air. Kita berbeda, bahkan jika kita bersama maka kita akan menghancurkan satu sama lain."

Hujan semakin deras. Sebanyak air hujan itulah air mata Tamamo yang ditahannya. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya, ia ingin Naruto mengingat senyumnya, bukan tangisnya. Seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan sekarang ini sudah terlanjur basah karena terkena guyuran air hujan ini.

Air hujan yang sangat ia sukai sekaligus di sesali. Mata Rubynya tak henti-henti mengeluarkan air mata yang sekarang ini tersamarkan oleh derasnya air hujan yang menimpa dirinya.

"Kenapa kamu menginginkan ini berakhir? Bukankah terlalu awal untuk mengakhirinya?"

"Kenapa kamu bertanya kepadaku? Kamu yang mengakhirinya. Bukan aku." Jawab tegas Tamamo.

* * *

**Kamu Tahu, Andai kata kamu mengerti apa yang aku rasakan.**

**Pasti kamu akan mengerti betapa menderitanya hatiku ini ketika 'kau campakan aku.**

* * *

"Aku? Aku tak pernah mengatakan ingin mengakhiri semuanya." Naruto mengatakannya dengan desisan pelan, seakan inilah akhirnya.

"Sekali lagi, mungkin lidahmu terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan bahwa semua ini telah berakhir. Tetapi kamu berhasil menunjukkan. Kamu menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa kamu ingin mengakhirinya."

"Tamamo.. Dulu aku kan pernah bilang kalau aku nggak mau —" ucapan Naruto terpotong karna Tamamo segera menjawab "Itu dulu Sekarang, tanda-tandanya sudah jelas bahwa kamu ingin mengakhirinya."

Hening. Naruto tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi. Tak pernah terfikirkan oleh Naruto kalau Tamamo akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini. Naruto tak tahu apa yang membuat Tamamo berubah seperti ini.

"Lagipula, kamu sekarang sudah punya pacar, kan?" kata Tamamo yang sepertinya ingin menyindir Naruto.

"Pasti kamu bingung aku tahu dari mana kalau kamu sudah punya pacar." sambung Tamamo sambil memaksakan senyum pada wajahnya.

"Pastinya jangan-jangan kamu penguntit aku ya." Naruto benar-benar tertawa lepas dengan jawabannya tadi. Bahkan Tamamo ikut terkekeh dengan jawaban Naruto.

* * *

**Dan sekarang... Kau mau hubungan ini terjalin lagi, itu merupakan hal tersulit untukku.**

**Habis sepah, pahit di buang. Itulah kata yang tepat ketika kau campakan aku dulu.**

* * *

Tiba-tiba Tamamo berhenti tertawa. Dia memperhatikan Naruto yang masih tertawa lepas. Matanya terpejam menyembunyikan manik biru indahnya. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya dia melihat Naruto tertawa karnanya dan bersamanya. Tamamo menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat.

Ia mencoba mengingat setiap lekuk wajah Naruto. Jika Tuhan tak mengizinkannya untuk memiliki Naruto, maka biarkanlah Tamamo memiliki kenangan tentang Naruto. Tetapi ia tak ingin mengingat kenangan ini setiap saat. Biarkanlah hujan menyimpan kenangan antara Tamamo dan Naruto.

Tanpa sadar Tamamo menitihkan setetes air matanya. Dia berbalik membelakangi Naruto. Pundaknya bergetar hebat. Tangisannya benar-benar tak bisa ditahan lagi. Suara tangisnya pecah diantara lebatnya hujan. Naruto segera menghentikan tawanya. Dia menatap punggung itu. Punggung gadis yang dulu sempat menjadi tempat pertama saat sedih maupun senang. Naruto tahu betapa rapuhnya gadis ini.

Tamamo segera menghapus air matanya. Mengatur suaranya agar tak bergetar saat berbicara dengan Naruto nantinya. Tamamo membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kaku saat melihat Naruto. Naruto membalas senyuman Tamamo dengan tulus.

Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana atas sesuatu yang telah berakhir. Yang terbesit di benaknya adalah betapa bodohnya dia. Tamamo juga tahu bahwa hujan akan membawanya pada kenangan antara dia dan Naruto, tetapi pada saat hujan berhenti kenangan itu sedikit demi sedikit akan menghilang.

Tamamo beranjak dari duduknya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

* * *

**Dan sepertinya.. Kau dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu, takdir berkata lain mengenai itu.**

**Kau adalah anugrah terindah yang pernah aku temui, senyumanmu membuat hatiku menjadi tenang.**

**Tapi.. Maaf, maafkan aku.**

* * *

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Hujannya semakin deras. Dan kamu juga harus pulang." kata Tamamo di tengah-tengahnya hujan yang semakin deras seperti apa yang ia katakan tadi, Taman bunga ini, mungkin adalah tempat terakhir dia dan Naruto bersama. Mungkin.

"Aku harap setelah hujan ini akan ada pelangi. Pelangi yang menghubungkan aku dengan pasanganku, dan kamu dengan pasanganmu." sambungnya.

Tamamo pergi meninggalkan Naruto lebih dahulu. ia kini sadar bahwa tak selamanya pangeran baik untuknya. Dan hujan? Terimakasih untuk hujan karena bersedia menjadi pengingat kenangan yang Tamamo miliki.

Terima kasih, telah menemani dan menutupi segala rasa sedih yang ia punyai selama ini. Hujan.. Ia berharap, Naruto menjadi seorang lebih baik lagi. Dan Tamamo, mungkin akan sulit melupakan kenangan bersama dengan Naruto.

Ya... Dia tidak akan melupakan kenangannya, justru dia akan menyimpannya. Biarkanlah kenangan itu terus mengalir di pikirannya seperti air hujan ini yang jatuh dan terus mengalir.

Uzumaki Naruto... Aku akan selalu mengenangmu.

* * *

**Kita harus berpisah sampai disini. Aku akan mencari orang yang akan lebih baik darimu.**

**Dan kurasa itu akan sulit... Karna, orang itu adalah dirimu.**

**Kaulah orang yang baik di mataku, namun.. Maaf.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kita harus berpisah.**

**Hujan Terakhir bersamamu.. akan selalu ada di hatiku, selamanya.**

* * *

**THE END...**

**A/N : Rasanya aku tidak tega membuat Tama-chan tidak bersama dengan Naruto. Tapi rasanya lebih enak jika Naruto dan Tamamo seperti ini. dan fic ini khusus buat Akira no Sikhigawa karena tidak bisa meng- Publish fic Demon king, karna ini sedang bulan Ramadhan, dan tau sendirilah DxD seperti apa? Dan soal Fem!Kyuubi, disini aku menamakannya Tamamo, karna menurut mitologi yang aku baca di Google.**

**Tamamo adalah perwujudan dari rubah berekor sembilan. Kurasa hanya inilah yang dapat aku sampaikan kepada kalian. Semoga hari-hari kalian menyenangkan, dan jangan sampai jebol Puasanya ya! sampai jumpa..**

**Kuro Senju-Uchiha Out...**


End file.
